


Whatever It Takes

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Warnings : mentions of cheating, angst, very little fluff,A/N: there will be a sequel with smut in it just so you all know





	Whatever It Takes

It was supposed to be the happiest day of your life. You planned on coming home early to surprise your boyfriend of 3 years. You had made reservations planned a weekend getaway but when you came home you got the complete opposite of that. Instead you found your boyfriend balls deep inside your friend.

Yeah.

To say, it was by far the shittiest day of your life would have been an understatement.

The keys in your hand litterally dropped to the floor and your stomach suddenly began doing flips. You felt like you were gonna vomit at the sight.

“Oh shit, Y/N! Y/N! Wait!” Your boyfriend climbed off your friend.

You rushed for the keys and ran back to the car, leaving everything behind. Needless to say, it put a big whole in your chest and went to the only place you knew you would find comfort. It wasn’t at your mother’s.

In fact the only place you would find comfort at the time being was your best friend Hvitserk. Who was a single but very handsome man. He always stayed by your side when you were growing up. He was the one friend you loved the most.

“Y/N, hey is everything alright? Whats the matter?” He asked.

“I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me.” You sobbed.

He reeled you into a warm comforting hug.

“Hey, hey its gonna be okay.”

You pressed your face into his shirt and sniffled as he ran his hands through your hair. You felt him press a light kiss to your head.

“Come on lets get inside. Your welcome to stay as long as you need.”

***

You never went back to get your stuff from your ex. Hvitserk was nice enough to do that for you. It had been only a couple of days but you were healing. Just very slowly and in the most painful way.

You held your cup of hot coffee in your hands and stayed curled up in a fetal position.

Hvitserk slid right in his seat from across you. “Hey, how are you doing?” He asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. “Im breathing.” You replied.

Hvitserk leaned forward. “Um… Listen, theres something I wanted to tell you. And I’ve been wanting to say this for a while now. I mean I couldn’t before because you were … ”

You furrowed your brows at his rambling. Hvitserk never rambled unless he was nervous or being really serious about something.

“What is it?” You asked.

He let out a sigh. “I love you.”

“You know I hate those words.” You replied.

He ran his hands through his hair. “I’m being serious, Y/N!”

You sat up straight and looked at him with widened eyes.

“And I dont mean I love you like a friend. I mean… I wake up, thinking about you, I dread everytime you leave because I miss you the moment you walk out of that door. When I go to sleep, your always in my dreams and we’re always together.”

You blinked and opened your mouth. “Hvitserk how long have you felt like this?”

He reached a hand forward to cover yours with his. “A little over 3 years.”

You gaped at him.

“I bought you a nice bunch of flowers and I planned on telling you how I feel but he beat me to it and you guys became official and I just wanted you to be happy.”

Tears welled up in your eyes. He brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

“I know your still hurting over him but I promise I will do everything and anything I can to be with you.”

You blinked back your tears.

“Please, just tell me what to do.” He begged.

What were you supposed to say after that?


End file.
